1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind deflecting device in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-246973 discloses an icing prevention structure having an intake cover for blocking an air flow through an engine upper space defined between an engine and a fuel tank, thereby preventing a cold flow of air from coming into direct contact with a carburetor provided behind a cylinder of the engine.
However, in the above icing prevention structure, the intake cover, operating as a wall for receiving the air flow, tends to pass through the engine upper space, so that there is a possibility of increasing the operating resistance.